Mi Rrazón
by natta.lia
Summary: Edward’s POV, cuando puedes vivir para siempre… ¿para que vives? Él lo sabe, vive por y para ella, y así será por el resto de la eternidad. EC/BS


Disclaimer: lamentablemante ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Sumary: Edward's POV, cuando puedes vivir para siempre… ¿para que vives? Él lo sabe, vive por y para ella, y así será por el resto de la eternidad. EC/BS

--

**"Mi razón"**

Me llamo Edgard Cullen, tengo 106 años y soy un vampiro. Durante mas de un siglo viví sintiéndome completamente vació, como si mi existencia careciese de un porque.

Recorrí el mundo, estudie lo que quise y obtuve lo que en mi vida mortal siempre soñé; buscando un poco de "felicidad" algo que al menos a mi, parecía estar prohibido. Aunque tampoco puedo quejarme, pero, no soportaba ser el único que se sentía así; Alice tenía a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmett, Carlisle a Esme… y yo, bueno, podía tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo, pero ninguna me hacía sentir "completo".

Hasta que la conocí. Y el león se enamoro de la oveja, porque es morboso y masoquista; pero eso le hace feliz.

La primera vez que la vi, en la cafetería de la secundaria de Forks, pensé que solo era otra chica más, pero no tarde demasiado en notar que era especial.

Aunque lo intentase, no podía ni puedo, "escuchar" sus pensamientos.

Mas sus ojos son los mas expresivos que he visto jamás.

Es un imán para los problemas, de todo tipo, y aunque suene raro, el nuevo propósito de mi vida es protegerla; hacerla feliz sin importar lo que cueste.

Tenia un olor especial, al que instantáneamente me volví adicto.

Tiene la sangre más dulce que he probado.

Parece gustarle mi ponzoña.

Le teme mas a una gota de sangre que al hecho de que yo pueda matarla en unos segundos, honestamente… ¿que tan normal es eso?

Le gusta hacer feliz a los demás, sin importar lo que cueste.

Carece de sentido común, lo que la hace demasiado valiente para su propio bien.

Me ama por como soy, no por lo que soy, aunque también ame esa parte de mi… por alguna razón que solo ella conoce.

Podría seguir eternamente con eso, pero mi punto es que, ella me "completa". Me hace sentir que estoy aquí por algo. Y que mi vida sin ella sería más que insoportable.

La primera vez que me beso, fue como un sueño, aunque yo irónicamente no pueda tenerlos. Y para que negarlo también lo fueron las veces que siguieron.

Ella es la razón de mi vida.

Yo puedo vivir para siempre, mas sin ella se que no podría vivir ni un solo día. Yo vivo por y para ella. Sin importan las consecuencias; la amo hoy y para siempre y nada puede ser mas cierto.

Bella es mi todo, es mi sol, es mi luna, es mi universo.

Alejarme de ella ha sido el peor tormento de mi vida, incluso peor que dejar morir mi humanidad. Fue perderme a mi mismo, porque mi conciencia y corazón se quedaron con ella, pero lo que quedaba de mi, me mantenía vivo, pensando en ella. Lo repito soy morboso y masoquista, pero la amo, con sus pros y contras. Y se que no soy capaz de vivir sin ella, sin mi razón.

Bella me encanta, me fascina su fragilidad y como sin importar lo que cueste trata de hacer a todo el mundo feliz, como una especie de SUPER BELLA. Y no puedo evitar suspirar cada vez que pienso en ella, y ¿que si no soy lo que esperaban en un vampiro? Estoy enamorado y aun así matarte no me llevaría mas que algunos segundos.

Y pensar que esta dispuesta a convertirse en vampiro, a dejarlo a todo por mí… que la puedo tener por siempre. Es más que toda aquella "felicidad" con la que siempre "soñé". No tendré que seguir reprimiendo mis instintos y dedicaré cada uno de los días que me quedan a amarla.

Si, Isabella Swan es mi razón.

¿Cuál es la tuya?

--

Fin! :)

Se que quedo un poco, #cough cough# muy cursi xD pero es que no hay nadie mas romántico que Edward.

¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Quiero a Edward para mí!! Lastima que no sea real U.u

Bueno espero Reviews con sus opiniones :)

Sean honestos, por que como dice la canción, lo que no te mata te fortalece.

Saludos:

- A mi enano favorito, que me esta apurando para que desocupe en computador y que es una copiona de flequillo xD también a mi hermanito que siempre esta ahí para mi.

- A mis amigos, que me quieren tal como soy, y que están ahí incluso en estos tiempos oscuros.

- Y al equipo que hizo la sinopsis de Twilight, que inspiro este fic. Incluyendo obviamente a Stephenie Meyer, que escribió mi nueva obsesión literaria.

- Y a ti, que le regalas un poco de tu tiempo a este fic.

¡Reviews!


End file.
